My Appreciation
by zerochance321
Summary: I suffered for as long as I could remembered. I was abandoned. I lived on the streets. I thought that it would be better if I die to end my pain and suffering. Until I met this girl. The one who saved my life. The one who changed my point of view of life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Chance to Live

I wanted to tell her how she meant to me. Even though I didn't know how she felt, I thought to myself that I was just glad to be able to meet her. She was the inspiration of my life. Yet soon I realize that life is short. The moments that we enjoyed are always short and that the moments we suffered was always long. Yet on that day she changed so many things in my life. I just wished that I could give her the miracle that she deserved. Even though she was gone, she would be the only one who could hold my heart. My heart only belongs to her; after all she was the one that saved my life. Before I know it that was the time I fell in love with her.

In the past 5 years ago: Ikuto's POV:

It makes me wonder why I was born. Why do I exist? Was I torture, because of my existence? Then why give me life? I have nothing to live for! Do I? When I was born, my family curses me to death. They would usually beat me till I bruise or bleed. Soon I was abandoned. I was alone. It was dark and cold. I was out on the street, sitting. All I wanted was to be loved, but that's too much to ask. I felt that my time has come to end it all. To be dead, has its benefits; it will end all the pain that I had suffer. Yet I do wonder why I exist. Before I was able to get my wish of ending it all, I met someone. She was kind and beautiful. I thought it was the angel that will take me away. She asked, "Are you all right?" I of course was too scared to answer. She said, "It's all right, I'll take care of you."

As she extend her hand to me. I wanted to hold onto it, as I try to extend my hand to hers, I pulled back. I thought that she was like other people, who will just use me and throw me away like trash. Making me do things that were wrong, like thievery and hurting other people. It made me sick to know that people was like this in this world. But it built character; it showed me that you couldn't trust anybody but yourself. "Leave me alone" I said to the girl. She didn't listen instead she pulled me up. "Hey what the hell are you doing?! I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted. Now that I stood up I realize that the girl was around my height. Probably the same age as me too.

"Hey you're hurt!" yelled the girl. She looked worried about me. The injury that I had were small, I didn't feel the pain since I got use to all the beatings. "It's nothing to worry about" I said. "Well we still have to treat it" as she went into her bag and took out a handkerchief. She used the handkerchief and uses it to treat my injuries. When she was done she asked, " Do you have a home?" I replied, "This is my home. I could live anywhere" She looked at me and I looked back at her. "This is not a home for you. Follow me," she said. I wondered if I should go with her, but than again it could be a trick. I decided to take the chance, since I got nothing to lose. She extended her hand once again and I decided to hold it, not wanting to let it go.

We walked for about ten blocks. On the way, it was quiet and long. I realized that the whole time we were holding hands. I decided to examine the girl. She was beautiful, about my height and age. She had pink hair; it was short up to her shoulders. She had beautiful eyes that I continue to stare at until we reached our destination. She looked at me, wondering why I was staring at her. I felt kind of red but nodded it off.

"Well here we are." said the girl. In front of us was a house. We went inside, it was pretty small, but it was homey. "I lived in here all by myself, so you can stay here" The house only had one bedroom, one living room, one kitchen, and one bathroom. She went inside the kitchen, while I was in the living room. I decided to look around the house. She didn't have many things. Does she not have a family? I questioned. This made me wonder even more about her. I founded her bedroom, which I went in to sneak a peak in her room. I only saw a glimpse of her room. She stopped me before I could take a look. In her hand was plate with all kinds of food. It had rice with sardines with a side of beef and chicken. " Eat up!" she said. We sat at the kitchen table. I ate the food that she made for me with a side glass of milk. It was delicious, the best meal I ever had in my life. She was watching me as I ate the food. "You know, you remind me of a cat. You like to sneak around, you live in the street and you are so curious, trying to sneak into my room. Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" she said. "It's not my fault that you picked up a stray" I replied. Hey she asked. I replied "What?" "What is your name? She asked. "Ikuto" I whispered. What is yours? I asked. She replied "Amu." as she smiled.

When I finished eating, it was almost dark, meaning that it was time to sleep. I wonder where I was going to sleep. Amu pointed at me saying that cats sleeps in the living room as she went into her room. Soon she brought blankets for me, "when it gets cold" she said. I decided to go to sleep on the couch in the living room.

In the middle of the night, I heard someone screaming inside of Amu's room. I ran inside her room, just to see her on her bed moving around. It looked like she was having a nightmare, so I tried to wake her up. She woke up and she saw me. She embraced me into a hug. It seemed that she was really terrified as I saw tears began to fall from her eyes. I hugged her back saying that I'm here with her. When she felt better, I began to go back to the living room to sleep. "Could you stay here with me?" She asked while she was looking down. "Sure" I said. I began to lie down on her floor. "You could sleep on the bed with me" she said. Looking at me. I was blushing when she said that. I went on the bed beside her. We both said our good night. She fell asleep first, which made me glad that she was sleeping calmly. While I was on the bed I began to examine her room. I saw all kinds of picture of her smiling with her family. This made me wonder what happen to her and her family. Why aren't they with her, when she needs them the most? I questioned. Soon I began to hear her talk in her sleep. "Ikuto" she said. I looked at her sleeping face. Than I grabbed her and embraced her into a hug saying "I'm right here." Soon I fell asleep, knowing that as long as she was with me and I was with her we would be able to get through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tragic Times

The sun was shining in from the window. Which meant that it was morning, time to get up I thought. I woke up to see that I was on a bed sleeping with a girl. I started to panic, thinking what I have done?! Than I remember that this girl picked me up like a stray and gave me a home. She was still sleeping, so I decided to get off the bed and let her rest. I decided to watch her sleep. She was sleeping so peacefully so angelic. It made me wonder why would she be so kind to me. Was she pitying me? Does she want something from me? I questioned. She was still a stranger to me, yet I feel like I could trust her. I started to wonder; if it was all right that I stay here with her. I realize that a person like me could never be with someone like her. A person like me, a stranger that nobody likes to be with someone who is kind and lovable like her. It made me felt that the only thing I could do for her was to appreciate her. I wanted to give her something much more than that.

She started to wake up. "Good morning" She whispered as she smiles. "Good morning" I replied. "I'm so glad that you are still here," she said as she looks at me. I was surprised that a person like her still wants me to stay. " I told you, I'll be right here for you," I said trying to hide my face from her. She smile and that made my heart beat fast. I wonder what was wrong with me. I shouldn't get too close to her I thought. She got up and looked at me. "What do you want to eat?" she asked while she stretches. "Anything is good for me" I replied. "Okay let's have some eggs and bacon" she said as she walks out of her room.

She went in to the kitchen and opens the fridge. She took out some eggs and bacon and started to cook them. She was making scramble eggs with bacon. I was able to smell the scent from the food all the way from her room. While she was cooking, I decided to go through her stuff. I wanted to figure why her family wasn't with her. All I was able to find was some accessories and pictures. Than I went through her drawers, to only find clothes. Soon I found a slip of paper sticking out from one of the drawers. I picked the paper out to find that it was a newspaper. The newspaper was pretty old; the date was set from two years ago. I decided to read it, due to my curiosity of why would she have this.

XX, Day, XX, Month, XXXX Year

" The Hinamoris', which is the owners of the company "Easter" was dead last night due to an explosion. The explosion came from their car, which exploded near Seiyo Elementary. Professionals state that the explosion came from a bomb that was planted in the car's engine. People assume that the person who planted the bomb worked for "Easter's" rivals companies. Professionals state that only three bodies were found. The Hinamori family consists of Midori, Tsumugu and their two daughters. Only the two couple and one of the daughters were found. The second daughter was cased as dead/lost in this world. Since the Hinamori is dead the company will be closed down since nobody has the bloodline to take over. There will be an increase of people of unemployment.

"Easter" was known for giving people a chance for a successful career. They sell many different types of products that benefit the economy. They hire many people and were able to decrease unemployment. People were able to get a job and were able to get paid to support themselves when they weren't able to. "Easter" was able to hand out all kinds of jobs that were suitable for people based on skills and dreams. Their motto " To support and build the world for a bright future" inspired many people. Even with the company going down people won't forget how "Easter" means to them.

Based on what I read, I realize that the girl I'm with is the one who holds the bloodline to the company Easter. I was shocked to have read this. I started to question, why didn't she take over? Why is she here when she could do much better? Why she remain as dead/lost? I have so many questions that I want to ask, yet I can't get the answers.

"Ikuto! Breakfast!" yelled Amu. I slowly walked to the kitchen to see our food on the table. She pulled a seat for me. "Eat up!" She said smiling at me. It's liked nothing bad happen to her. I didn't say anything. We slowly ate our food and the moment at that time felt awkward. "Hey" I said. "Hmm what is it?" She said still smiling. There at that moment I said something that I might regret for the rest of my life. "Your name is Amu…Hinamori right?" I asked. Her smile fade away and she looked down. "How do you know that? I never told you!" She said as she turns her face away from me. I placed the newspaper on the table. I knew that what I did hit a soft spot to her. Yet I questioned her about what I wondered before. She couldn't give me an answer. Instead I saw tears coming to fall on her face. I realize that what I have done had gone to far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Start

I realize that what I gave to her was pain. What I have done was the worst thing that I could ever do to her. At that moment I realize that every action I do can have consequences. When I saw her tears drop one by one. In my heart began to ache more and more. I wanted the pain to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. But what can a person like me could do to stop this? The only thing I could do was to embrace her to a hug. I repeated the same words over and over. "I'm sorry," I said. Soon the tears slowly disappear and the pain in my heart began to lighten. She hugged me back letting me know that she was all right. I wish that I could stay in this moment forever, but for it to happen, the chance was very low. So instead I'll enjoy every moment that I have with her until it is time for me to go.

Eventually the hug that we had has to end. Her tears were gone and she gave me the same usual smile. I looked back at her and said, "You don't have to tell me. It's all right as long as you are happy with your choice." Her smile fade away again, but it came back. She replied, "When I'm ready I'll tell you one day" I answered "sure" being satisfied with that answer. Suddenly she asked something that pierce through my memories. "What happen to your past?" she asked. My memories came passing me. I was in grief. "Like you who doesn't want to speak about the past, I am too." I answered. She looked disappointed but everyone has their own reasons that are kept in the shadows.

We finished breakfast and cleaned up. She started to analyze me and started to make faces. "Hey! You know it's rude to stare at people right?" I said looking at her. "You are a mess," she finally said. "We need you to get new clothes and a new hair cut." She replied. "What you don't like my hair? I understand the clothes, but my hair?!" I said making a remark. My hair was pretty long; I mean it went half way down to my back. I guess I should cut it; it will be a pain to take care of it. "Well let's cut it first and go buy clothes later. She grabbed a scissor, shampoo and conditioner. She made me wash my hair so it'll come down straight and clean. Than I took a seat while she cut my hair. She cut my hair into layers and short. Soon my hair was only up to my neck. She handed me a mirror and to be honest I liked my haircut.

Then we went to the mall to buy new clothes. She made me try on all kinds of clothes that looked good on me. I was amazed that she was able to afford the clothes. I guess her parents wouldn't leave her with any money when they're gone. When we were finished we decided to go home. We pass a school while we were walking. I started to gaze at it, wondering what was school like. When we got home she looked at me. "Do you want to go to school with me?" she asked. I was surprise when she asked me that. "Wait you go to school? How come you didn't go today?" I asked. "Well today is Sunday so there is no school. Besides I saw you looking at my school before. So do you want to go?" she said. I really want to go, but I thought it would be too much trouble to ask. "It's not much trouble you know, and it's better for me if you come." She said. It was like she was reading my mind. "Yes I want to go," I answered. "Good, now we need you to get a last name" as she wonders. "Oh I know how about in school we pretend to be siblings?" she said. "Works for me, but what is my…I mean our last names?" "It is…Tsukiyomi." She said. So form now on I am known as Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She said that the next day we would go to school together.

She went out to the school to get me transfer papers that let's me go into school. In half an hour she came back with the papers and a new uniform for me. On the paper we wrote that we were siblings. She told me that we should get a good night sleep so we could prepare for tomorrow. Soon before I realize it, the following day came.

When I woke up, I noticed that Amu was making breakfast and was fully dressed for school. "Get dress at this rate we'll be late!" she yelled. I grabbed my uniform and got dressed. We ate our breakfast, when we finished we grab our supplies and quickly walk to school. "You know you clean up well" she said as she examines me quickly. I started to blush due to her complement. When we finally made it to school, students started to stare at me and whisper about me. I was starting to get nervous about how I am going to introduce myself in the class.

Amu went inside to class, while I had to stand outside. Luckily for me that I was in the same class with Amu. The teacher was running late. I saw the teacher, he was goofy looking, but he seemed to be nice. "Hi, are you the new student?" the teacher asked. I nodded and handed my transcript to him. "Oh you are related to Amu, I see well come on in to my class. Oh and my name is Nikaidou, but you could call me sensei." He said smiling. He went inside the class and told me to stay out so he could introduce me.

Inside the classroom:

"Okay class, we have a new student today" said Nikaidou as he smiled. He gave me a signal that let's me know when to come in. I slowly open the door and walked toward the middle of classroom. I was really nervous about this. Wondering how other people might think of me and how they're going to treat me as. "This new student is Amu's brother. Please introduce yourself." Said Nikaidou. "Hi my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I am new here, so please get along with me."

The classroom was silent and that made me even more nervous. Soon the girls started to shriek at me. That really surprised me and got me very scared. All the girls had hearts in their eyes and looked like they were about to attack me. While the boys had the opposite effect, instead they glared at me, looking like they about to rip me to shreds. I wanted to know where Amu was and I saw her smiling and waving at me. She was sitting next to the window where the sun shines at her. It made her smile looked even more extravagating. "Now can you tell me why you weren't able to come to school earlier?" said Nikaidou. I started to panic trying to come with an excuse. " Well I had an accident, trying to save a cat." I said while I was looking down. "Oh I see well let's forget I asked that, but for now let's see where you should sit. He said as he looks around the class trying to find a seat for me.

All the girls raised their hand and kept saying " sit next to me!" while there was a boy next to them already. The boys would be saying "Hey we are right here you know!" looking irritated. All I did was staring at Amu wondering how her radiance seems to glow brighter and brighter the further I was away. How I wanted to grab hold that light. Apparently sensei was looking at me, which I was looking at her. He cracks a smile and told the class how I'll be sitting behind my "sister". How she'll watch over me and show me around the school.

I went to each class; some were boring, while some were interesting. By the time I realize it school was already over. I was outside waiting for Amu. She left some of her stuff in class and went back. She told me that I could go back home, but I decided not to.

I wondered around the school. I found a garden filled with flowers. Each flower has it's own unique color and smell, such grace I thought. I picked up some flowers so I could give it to "her". She was taking a long time, so I started to look for her inside of school, bringing the flowers with me. To only find some blond hair boy being right in front of her face. She was blushing being with "him". To see him being with her made my heart ache. I felt anger raging up, a feeling that I never had before till now. I dropped the flowers from earlier and went toward them. Each step I take toward them is how much I drop each flower and each flower I drop, the more pain I felt in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Past Memories

I don't know what was happening to me. My body started to move on it's own. Slowly as I walk toward them they noticed me. "Hey Ikuto!" she yelled smiling at me like always. I suddenly regain control of my body realizing what I was doing. I smiled back at her but glared at that boy. "Amu did you find your stuff?" I asked trying to ignore that blond kid. "Yeah. Oh hey I forgot to introduce my friend. Ikuto this boy's name is Tadase," said Amu. "Hello and who might you be?" Tadase asked as he gave me a warming smile. "I'm Ikuto… um I'm Amu's big brother." I said giving him a cold replied. "Hmm interesting Amu never mention you when we were dating." He said. "Well look at the time it's getting late we should go home now, bye Tadase" Amu replied as she waves him good-bye and drags me home.

On the way home was quiet. The thought of them dating made me furious. Like before my body started to move on it's own. I corner her on to a wall. "Ikuto what are you doing?!" she yelled. "Who was he? I asked sounding depressed. "He's just a friend!" she yelled. "But he said that you guys were dating!" I yelled furiously. "We broke up a long time ago." She said while she was looking down. "Why? Don't you like him?" I asked questioning about their relationship. "I use to but that was just a crush, I didn't technically love him, so we just became close friends." She replied. "Oh" I answered. I let go of her by letting my hands off the wall. After that moment, the walk back home became awkward. I wanted to apologize for being an idiot. But before I said anything she started to talk. "Ikuto" she said. "Yes?" I replied as I look at her. "Can you promise me something?" She asked as she looks down. "Anything" I answered wondering what is the promise. "Promise that you will never fall in love with me." She answered. I was in shocked. I couldn't believe what she said, a promise that I can't even keep. I had to decline it, but at the same time I had to accept it. If this is what she wants than I'll control my emotions.

"…Is this what you want?" I whispered. "Yes it will be better for the both of us." She replied. "As you wish" I answered. When we finally got home. She hurriedly went inside her room. I needed a quick breather, so I decided to walk around. I went outside to see that night came early. Still even if it was dark I still took the walk. I pass by the street where we first met. I pass by where my memories lie. The painful memories, which I still remember, made me think. Did I ever have a good memory before I met her? I ran many blocks wondering if it was still there. The answer is yes I do have one good memory. A place, that shines brightly at night and gives happiness to many people. The amusement park that I went when I was younger. I didn't go with my family, and I didn't have money but I was able to ride on the machines. The owner was very kind; sometimes he would let the people to have free rides. But time pass by and the owner died due to old age. I wasn't sure if the amusement park still exists. As I came by the stunning image was still the same as my memory. I saw the people there smiling and laughing enjoying their moments just as I remember in my past.

I thought to myself. Next time I should bring her there with me. I decided to go back home since it was late. While I was walking back I heard someone calling my name. I recognize the voice and knew that it was the twerp. "Ikuto!" Tadase yelled. I turned around to see him running toward me. "Hey we need to talk do you have time?" He asked. "Sure" I replied. He took me to the park. We sat down on a bench, which was in front of a fountain.

"Wow this brought memories" he said as he smiled. The way he act was hard for me to know what he was thinking. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "Hey do you know what is so special about this place?" He asked as he looks at me. "No why?" I questioned. "This is the place where I took Amu on our first date." He said. That got me irritated. I wanted to leave but I decided to stay to listen what he has to say.

"They say that at midnight if you kiss your one true love you will be together forever. Even when you are reincarnated or separated they will find their way and be together once again. So no matter what happens you will bound to find happiness." He said smiling toward me. "Hey, hey why are you smiling at me? Are you those kind of people?!" I yelled being a bit freaked out. "No!" He yelled. "I wanted to do this with Amu on our first date." He sighed as he looked down. "So what happen?" I asked. "Well I chicken out, but we still had a good relationship" he said trying to smile. "Why did you two break up?" I questioned. "Well she broke up with me," he laughed. "Oh" I answered. "Ikuto" he said being serious. "Yes?" I answered. "Don't be close to her," he said. "Why?" I replied. "The reason why we broke up is that her life is short." He said looking down. "She has a disease that is said to be incurable." He said. I thought to myself, is that why she made me promise not to fall in love with her? As I wondered into my thoughts he looked at my puzzled face.

"I knew it, you aren't her brother right?" he answered. "How did you?" I asked. " Well since you don't know this must mean that you aren't related and beside I know Amu, she's kind and cares about others. Also she can't lie for her life. Well it's getting late. Take care of her well you?" He said as he took a quick look at his watch. "Of course." I replied. As we went our separate ways I thought about the things he said. I realize that he wasn't a bad person at all as I went back home.

"Ikuto, you might be the only one who ever got close to her heart, probably closer than me. Give her the miracle that she deserves, the miracle that I failed to give."

Arthur Note: I read your reviews and one of the reviews intrigued me. I might include other characters if the reader which is you want them to be in the story. The more people review on which character they want in the story the most likely I will put that character in the story. I worked really hard on this story so it makes me happy that other people enjoy it. This story will most likely have an alternate ending. Meaning different endings. Making a miracle, a tragedy, and or a continuation ending. That way readers can read both experience or just the one that they rather prefer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Times

I went back home and saw that Amu's room was still close. I thought about what Tadase said. That her life is short I decided to make the best of it. That way when the time comes she will have happy memories all the way through. I noticed that on the refrigerator there was a calendar. On the calendar there was day that was circled. I didn't bother to figure out what that day meant. Right now I just wanted to get a good night sleep.

The Next Day:

I woke up to see that she wasn't there. There was food on the kitchen table and a note. "Went to school early have some breakfast. See you later" it said. The food was still warm which meant that it was cooked recently. I quickly ate breakfast and dressed up for school. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house. Hoping that I could catch up with her. I saw her walking to school looking down. I figure why not tease her a bit. I ran up to her and started to poke her on the sides.

She started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hahahahaha stop it Ikuto hahaha stop please haha" She said as she continues to laugh. "Well since you said please why not," I said smiling to her. Her face turns red for a moment. She tried to cover her face by looking away. "That's the first time you smile to me," she whispered. Suddenly my face got hot, so I also looked away. "Oh really" I said. "Yeah, but I'm happy though to see you smile for me." She said smiling to me. I was stunned looking at her smile. She said that she was happy to see me smile. How she took the words from my mouth cause that's how I feel when she smiles to me.

"Hey Amu…" I asked. "Yes…what is it?" she questioned wondering what I was asking. I started to get really nervous trying to say this. "Would you like to do something tonight? Just the two of us?" I asked getting even more nervous on what she would say. "Sure why not?" She replied as she smiles. I felt really relieved as we walked to school together.

During at school:

We went inside to our classes and suddenly a bunch of our classmates came in with a bunch boxes wrapped up. I was wondering what the hell was going on until I realize that those boxes were presents for Amu. I started to panic and wonder why it was so special today. So I grabbed a random person from that group and decided to ask questions on what is so important about today.

I grabbed an innocent looking girl who has rainbow hair. She was slim, pretty and has intriguing eyes that has the same color as her hair except it has a gold lining and has crescent shape of the moon being next to a star pupil.

"Hey kid what's so special about today?" I asked. "I'm sorry but did I do something wrong?" She asked looking like she was about to cry. "No I just wondered what's so special today, I mean you have a present for Amu." I said feeling bad about what I done. "Wait a minute aren't you Amu's brother?" She questioned as she changed her attitude. "Um Yeah why?" I said starting to think why her personality changed. "Wow you are her brother and you don't even know that today was her birthday?!" She said. I felt like a one hundred ton of weight was dropped on my head. So that's why on the calendar this day was circled. I started to panic thinking that I don't have a gift for her.

"Let me guess you forgot didn't you? You must be the worst brother on earth." She said. I felt even more weights being dropped on me. "But don't worry I'll help you cause you are cute" she said smiling. "Thanks" I replied feeling relieved. "If you are wondering my name is Emiko Hoshiko, I'm Amu's friend." She said as she extends her hand to me. I extend my hand to shake her hand thinking that she wasn't such a bad person. Suddenly she gripped my hand tightly and whispered, "if you ever grabbed me like that lets say that your face won't be as cute like right now.

As she grins at me I thought, "Wow what a character". She ran up to Amu. As she handed her present she smiled at her and gave her a hug. Which show that they were pretty close since she smiles back. As I watch her smile, I wondered do I ever make her smile like that?

As the day pass by while we were in class I wondered about what to get her as a gift. It made me think about when I was all alone. I felt like I was locked up being closed not letting anybody in except her. It was like she was the key that opens me up. I wanted to show her how she meant to me when we first met.

When class was finally over I had to buy some time to get Amu the gift. I walked up to Amu while she was talking to some of her friends. "Meet me at the park where the fountain is at 6:30 p.m." I whispered. As I walked away I saw her face being red. I walked out of the classroom to see Emiko waiting for me.

"Hey thanks for coming with me to help me find a gift for Amu, Hoshiko" I said being thankful. "Sure no problem but next time you ask a favor I expect you to get on your knees and beg. Just maybe I'll consider it, you know?" she said standing tall feeling like she won something. It'll be a good idea to not get on her bad side I thought.

We went to stores that usually Amu and Emiko would hang out. Mostly Emiko went shopping while I was holding her bags. Apparently I couldn't decide what to get her. Until we went into this one store that sells accessories meant for pairs. Inside the store lies all kinds accessories chain necklace that can be separated and connect, some bracelets and jewelries. Although there was one item that I thought was perfect.

It was a pair of accessory called the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key. The lock could have been worn as a necklace while the key could be wore as a key chain or a bracelet. The declaration was beautiful and it shines like her smile. I brought it thinking that it would be a great gift but I wonder would she like it.

"I can't believe that you brought a lock and a key," said Emiko making a pouting face. "I seriously think that you could have brought something better" she said. "But it's the thought that counts right?" I questioned. "Well its Amu we're talking about anything coming from you she will definitely love it. That's just who she is." She said smiling. "But if you do anything that makes her upset I'll beat you up to a pulp, got that!" she yelled with a big grin on her face. "That's a deal." I replied knowing that she would only do that to protect her friends. Showing how much she cares.

As we went our separate ways we said our good byes. I notice that it was 6:15 p.m. I was going to be a little late when I get there. I quickly ran to the park at the fountain to only see her in a view that I never saw her before. She was wearing a black skirt that matched with her short sleeve shirt. She wore a red tank top that contrast with her clothes. Her shirt has black and red stripes on it and so did her tie. She wore a cross necklace. Her socks covered her legs up to her skirt wearing black cross sneakers. Also she was wearing a black cat hat with a red cross on it.

I slowly walked up to her gazing at her beauty until she noticed me. "Hey Ikuto over here!" She yelled waving her hand to me. I continue to look at her until she spoke. "Umm does it look weird on me?" she questioned. "Huh, no way you look really amazing" I replied trying to complement her. "Oh ok that's good." She said as she smiled. "Hey what's that bag?" she asked noticing her present. "Oh nothing I'll tell you later" I said as I try to hide the bag behind my back. "Oh ok, so where are we going?" she wondered. "Just close your eyes and hold my hand. I'll lead you the way. Don't peek till I tell you to open your eyes ok." I said as I grabbed her hand.

While we were walking I noticed that I was holding her hand. Her hand was warm and smaller than mine. When I lead the way, I try to make sure that she doesn't trip, being careful. When we made it, it was already 7:30 p.m.

"Open your eyes Amu" I said letting go of her hand. She slowly opens her eyes to see that it was pitch black. Than I throw the breaker which turn on the lights. The lights made the area amazing. Making everything sparkle and bright. Where I took her was the amusement park from my memories. Nobody was around it was just the two of us. She was amazed with the amusement park and the lights to notice that we were alone together.

"If I throw the breaker Amu the amusement park will run for a short period of time." I said. "So we could ride on the rides if we want ok." I said smiling to her. "Awesome! Which one should I ride? The roller coaster or the Merry-go-round?" she yelled being all hyper like a little kid.

As she plays on the amusement park riding each rides I continue to watch over her. Each time she smile and have fun, I happen to smile without noticing it. Soon she noticed that I wasn't riding on anything.

"Hey Ikuto, why aren't you riding on anything?" She questioned. "I'm fine just watching you." I said. "No way, you're going to ride on something!!" She yelled as she drags me to one of the rides. We rode on the teacups, which didn't seem to suit me. "And you had to choose the tea cups?" I asked. "Ha ha man it's so not you." She said as she continues to laugh. "You know being here with you makes me really happy." She said as she smiles to me. "It makes me hap- but then the amusement park lights went down one by one. "It stopped. The breaker went down…well let's go home. Amu." I said trying to cover the statement before. "Yeah let's go home," she answered. "The amusement park was fun. I hope we could next time together like this again." She said smiling. I thought about the statement from before. "It makes me happy just to be with you too" How I wanted to say that.

When we were walking back home, we decided to pass by the park. At that time it was 11:30p.m. We walked to the bench in front of the fountain and sat there. I thought it was a good time to give her my present. "Here" I said handing the bag to her. "Oh it's the bag before. What is it?" she asked wondering the contents inside. "Just open it," I said looking at her.

As she slowly opens her present, she saw what contains it and looks back at me with tears in her eyes. This time it wasn't tears of despair but tears of joy. I whispered to her "Happy Birthday Amu." All she did was smile and whispered back. "I love it" I grabbed the Humpty Lock and slowly put it around Amu's neck. I showed her my Dumpty Key, which was on my wrist, to show that we matched.

"One day when you're heart is locked up. It would be me who will open your heart like the first time you opened mine." I told her. She smiled and slowly nods. "When's your birthday?" she asked wondering what it was. "I don't have one," I said looking down. "Oh… than let's make one right now." She said as she smiles. "You will share my birthday with me, on September 24, so from now on today is also your birthday." She said smiling. She grabs her cross necklace and hands it to me. "Here is your gift. Happy Birthday!" she yelled happily. I took the cross necklace and slowly put it on. "Perfect fit" I said smiling back at her.

As time pass by when we showed our expression to each other. I noticed that it was 11:58p.m. Almost 12:00a.m. I thought about the rumor that Tadase mentioned earlier when we came here. I decided to take my chance to show how she meant to me. "Close your eyes" I told her. "Oh ok." She said as she closed her eyes. I started to come closer to her. Soon I was able to feel her breath breathing on me. I decided to close my eyes as my lips came close to hers. I kissed her just when the time was on 12. My…or our kiss was awkward at first. But it was innocent and sincere.

Author Note: I try to make Ikuto open up to people in this chapter. To show that, them being together is a positive thing to both their life. Don't worry new characters will be added soon in each chapter. Each character has an important role; so don't think there are only there for one time. There will be Nadeshiko / Nagihiko in this story. Just still deciding if I should put the boy or girl version in. So you decide! Oh when you want me to add your character please put what kind of personality you want cause I don't want to write a personality that you do not like. Also one reviewer is just as important as other reviewers, so don't think that one reviewer is not important. Remember one person can make a difference. I'll do my best to make at least most people happy with this story if possible everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Doubts & Acknowledgements

We release our kiss when we needed to breathe. Our faces were so red, that when we turn to see each other we had to look away. We just didn't know what to say at that time. It was getting late, but we didn't have to worry since on that day was Saturday so we didn't worry about school.

We got up from the bench and slowly walk back home. On our way home, it was awkward, we didn't know what to do or what to say. We couldn't even look at each other without turning red. All that was in contact was our hands, holding tight, never wanting to let go of the other.

When we came home our hand was still together. Until we finally spoke. "Um Ikuto…I…uh…had a great time…so…uh good night!" she said as she let go of my hand, trying to cover her face. "Uh yeah…me too…good night." I said looking the other way.

She slowly walks toward her room. "Um Wait! Amu!" I yelled turning to look straight at her. She stopped walking and turns around to look back at me. "Yes?" she said. "I'm sorry," I said sadly. "What for?" she asked looking confused. "I'm sorry…that I can't keep your promise," I said.

She didn't say anything, so she continues to walk back at her room. "Amu I'm sorry, but I don't regret what I done back before. I can't hold this feelings back for you." I said looking at her. She stopped for one moment, trying to say something, but it didn't come out, so she went inside her room quietly.

I realize that what I did before was for myself. I didn't even think about how she will feel about this. It was getting late and I was tired. I went to sleep hoping that it will get better tomorrow.

Amu POV:

I slowly went inside my room. Once I went in and close the door, I immediately dropped down to the floor. I just couldn't believe what he said. My face was so red due to his feelings for me. My heart kept racing and I couldn't even slow it down.

I told him to not fall in love with me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I know that my time is short and I want to spend them being happy, but why does he make me feel this way. Soon I began to realize that I'm slowly falling for him. What was I suppose to do? Is it better for us to be apart? That way we both won't get hurt? I just don't know anymore.

My head was a mess and I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. His words kept repeating in my head. Before I realize I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

When I woke up I thought it was time for school. Than I realize that it was a Saturday. I stepped out of my room to see that he was still asleep. I felt relieved cause I don't know what to say to him. I couldn't pretend to forget about what happen yesterday. I decided to go out for a walk. I got dressed quickly and took my keys and my medicine, just in case I thought.

I wondered around and eventually came to the park. I decided to sit on the bench. I thought that this place brought many memories that I would cherish.

Suddenly my heart started to slow down and it was slower than my normal pace. I realize that it was my illness that is causing this. Soon I began to have hard time breathing. I try to quickly grab my medicine but my motion was slow down. When I reach to my medicine I couldn't grab hold of it and I dropped it on the ground. It rolled off further from my reach. I try to get on my knees but they failed and I collapse on the floor. I try to reach for it but I couldn't.

Was this my last day? Last moment? Everything was going to disappear. Just before my eyes shut down I saw a person with long blue hair grabbing my medicine. Than everything became dark.

I manage to wake up to find myself still alive. "Are you all right?" a person said. "Huh…where am I?" I manage to say. "Where you were before. At the bench in the park" said ???. I looked around to see that I was on the bench and right next to me was the boy from before. He has long blue hair and bright hazel eyes. He has a gentle voice and a kind-warming smile.

"Were you the one who rescue me?" I said. "Well I gave you the medicine you needed to take and I got you up on the bench. Are you all right? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" he said sounding worry. "No but thank you for saving me." I said being thankful.

"What were you doing anyway?" He asked. "Well I was thinking about something and I went out for a walk. While I was in a deep thought I came around here." I said looking down. "Is it something that you want to talk about?" He said smiling to me. "Sure why not?" I said smiling back.

"Well there is this boy that makes me feel happy and he just confessed to me. I didn't want him to make me feel this way, but I couldn't resist. I just don't want him to get hurt. I don't know how I exactly feel but I don't want us to get hurt." I said looking down sounding depressed.

"It has something to do with your illness isn't it?" He said looking at me. I nodded to him. He got up from the bench and began to stretch. "Well I think you should be honest with your feelings and tell him how you feel. Life is all about chances. No matter the outcome if both of you are happy and enjoy your life even a miracle can happen. He said smiling as he extends his hand to mine.

I smiled back and grab his hand. "You're right. Thank you" I said happily. "What's your name?" he said as he pulls me up. "Amu Hinamori" I said. "Cute my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." He said smiling to me.

Soon I saw Ikuto coming toward me. He came running all tired and sweating. I began to worry. "Ikuto are you ok? You're sweating a lot!" I said. He didn't replied. Than all of a sudden he hugged me. I felt embarrassed about what he is doing. I looked at Nagihiko. He winked at me and wave good-bye. "I'll see you next time than Amu," he whispers as he left.

Ikuto POV

I woke up and I decided to see how Amu was doing. I knocked her door to only find out that nobody was replying so I opened it and to only find it empty. I began to panic about her whereabouts. I ran out of the house to search for her. I search until my heartache. Soon I ran out of breath and I had to rest. I took a seat on a bench at the park. I wondered where she was and if she ran away about what I said yesterday. She would usually tell me if she went out.

My head began to throb and all I felt mad and sad at the same time. I felt mad about what I done and felt sad that Amu probably got hurt because of me. I just didn't know what to do.

While I was on the bench a girl walked up to me. She asked, "Are you all right?" as she smiled at me. "No leave me alone" I said didn't want to be bothered. "Well being alone doesn't really solve anything not does it?" she said smiling.

I took a good look at her. She wore an orange vest over a light tan tang top with orange jeans. Her hair was down to her shoulders, which was dark brown with orange highlights. She also wore a pendant that shaped like a sun with a raindrop attach to it.

She sat right next to me and wouldn't leave me alone. She tried so many things to try to cheer me up and to be honest it worked. I felt better than before. This girl was pretty weird but was funny. Before I realize it I began to talk to her about my problems.

"So yeah I'm not sure if she likes me back." I said after explaining about the birthday incident. She smacked me with a toy hammer. "Well no duh she likes you back. I mean she let you kiss her right? Doesn't that mean something?" she said looking at me with her light blue eyes with a shade of yellow in the middle.

I looked at her and began to laugh. I thought to myself that she might be right that I still have a chance. "That's better, life is all about laughter and happiness that is meant to be shared." She said as she smiled.

"Oh by the way my name is Yamazumi Tori but just called me Tori, what's your name?" she said. "The name's Ikuto nice to meet you" I said. "Same here" she replied.

I looked down for that moment. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll give you an answer soon." She said happily. "I hope so, I just wonder where she is right now?" I sighed. "Maybe she is just around the corner who knows." Said Tori as her eyes wondered to see a butterfly floating by. "I hope so" I said.

Soon Tori got out of her seat and began chasing the butterfly trying to catch it. "Hey what are you doing!?" I said following her.

Soon I lost track of her through the park. Than I saw Amu and I began running toward her. I saw a boy with her and she looked happy about it but that just got me jealous. I kept running as fast as I can and than I finally met face to face with her.

"Ikuto are you ok?! You're sweating a lot!" she said looking worried. I didn't say anything. I immediately hugged her and didn't care about the boy who was talking to her.

"Don't ever leave me alone again!" I said holding her tighter. Soon I realize that the boy left and we were alone together.

Both POV:

"What I was going to come back home soon Ikuto" said Amu as she began to blush. "Well I just want to make sure" Ikuto replied smiling at her. "By the way who was that guy?" Ikuto questioned sounding a little mad. "Just a friend why? Jealous?" she asked smiling at him. "Just a little bit" he replied smiling back. She giggled, "Well let's go home," she said.

Tori & Nagihiko: "I'm glad that you found her, Ikuto. Well I guess I'll see you at school than"

I am sorry that I took so long. I had to study for the regents and take it. It was so long and so many of them. That I got really busy, for the people who took them I hope that you pass and the people who didn't I hope you had a great summer. Like I said before I'll add more character if you want and that every reader is just as important.


End file.
